Orphan Help
by 123booilove
Summary: Danielle is a normal orphan girl until Danny Fenton comes and says he needs her help. Her life drastically changes, but is it for better or worse? DxS in later chapters ( Kidnapping and mild reference to guns)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IF I DID, WE WOULD BE ON SEASON 13 BY NOW**

 **Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC. This is my first fanfic and I don't know all the characters that well.**

 **Danielle's POV**

Danielle woke up. 6:40. Ugh. Why did I have to go to a school across town? Wait, her alarm clock doesn't say 6:40! It says 3:20! BuI never wake up in the middle of the night! I sat up. "What woke me up?" I wondered. I hear a small exclamation of "Crap!". I turn to the side to see a big kid with, wait what? He has white hair and green eyes? Odd. And he looks like he's GLOWING! OK wait backtrack….. WHY IS THERE A HIGH SCHOOLER IN MY ROOM? My eyes go wide as he mumbles something along the lines of "sorry". Then he start floating towards me. "Floating?" was all I could think before the world went black.

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

I really feel bad about kidnapping this kid. I mean, she's only in 7th grade! I didn't get my powers until 9th. I can't believe Clockwork convinced me to do this…

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

I woke up after my ghost scene went off. "I swear if this is the box ghost…" I said under my breath. I look up to see Clockwork standing there with…...me? " Hello Danny" older me said. He sounds like freaking DAN! I immediately take a fighting stance. " There is no need for that, Daniel. This is not Dan, but another older you." I straighten, still on my guard." Sorry" I say and shake his hand. " We have come here to warn you about a future threat. Dan gets out-" future me says. "WHAT!?" I interrupt him."HOW?" I hear stirring in the other rooms. " Whoops, sorry." "Anyway," future me says " and I try to get Vlad to help. He refuses, so I find a girl who's willing to help and make her a halfa." " I still don't see the problem" I say. " If you would stop interrupting us Daniel, we'll get to the point," Clockwork says. I look down. "Continue"Clockwork said. " We successfully convinced her to help, but she didn't get enough time to train. We failed to defeat Dan." "Luckily, Clockwork came before anything happened and now we're here." " Ok, so what do I have to do?" I ask. " Go find the girl. She is an orphan named Danielle." Clockwork showed me a picture.

" She is in San Francisco Orphanage in (you guessed it) san Francisco." " Go find her and convince her to help you. You might have to kidnap her though" Older me said. I groan. " Ok, fine. But know I don't like this whole kidnapping thing." I say. " By the way, we designed a gun that will put out enough electricity and ectoplasm to turn her into a halfa." Clockwork says. I go to Jazz's room and tell her I'll be gone for a couple of days. Then I go ghost and get Sam and Tucker.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **Danielle's POV**

I woke up on the floor. I had several blankets and a pillow under me. I woke up to see three teenagers: One had violet eyes and had a black shirt with a purple dot. She looked goth. Another kid had black hair and blue eyes with a white shirt. His also had a dot, but it was red. The last teenager had a yellow shirt with a red cap. Where was the glowing boy? " Where is the other boy?" I asked. "What other boy?" the goth asked. She looked at the white-shirted boy. They all looked confused. "The glowing one" I supplied. A expression of realization dawned on all of their faces. The white-shirted boy sighed. "My name is Danny Fenton. This is Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley. We're really sorry we have to do this."

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter. This is sort of like a prologue. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer.**

pro


	2. Elle

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IF I DID, WE WOULD BE ON SEASON 13 BY NOW.**

 **Danielle's POV**

"My name is Danny Fenton. This is Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. We're really sorry we have to this." Danny said.

" Great!" Samantha cried " Now you've made it look like we're going to hurt her!" " Well we kinda are." Danny replied.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I screamed. I sure didn't want to be hurt.

" Ok you two, now you're scaring her!" Tucker intervened. Tucker walks over to me. I start backing up.

" It's ok, we're not going to hurt you Danielle." he says.

" How do you know my name?!" I ask, panicking. " And you kidnaped me! Why should I trust you?" Tucker sighs.

" Can you just change, Danny?"

" EW! What?" I cry. Then I see two rings of blinding light on his torso that spreads ways until I see the glowing boy from before."

" Do you know who I am, Danielle?" Danny asks as if I should.

" Well now that you mention it, you kinda look like that kid from Amity Park . What was his name…...OH right! Danny Phantom!" Danny nods." But he's a ghost and you're not. So it can't be."

" Yes and no" Danny says. He crosses his legs and starts floating. " Whoa! How are you doing that?" I ask " What? Oh this? Well it's a long story…." Then they tell the story of how Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom.

* * *

 **Tucker's POV**

After we finished explaining to Danielle Danny's story, Danielle had a question.

" But then why are you here?" " Danny has a future evil self named Dan. Danny battled him once before and barely won." I explained.

" He has been trapped in a Fenton Thermos with Clockwork ever since." Sam continued.

" But then he escaped in the future and we got you to help, but you didn't have enough time to train you properly." Danny finished. " So Clockwork came and sent us to convince you now to help."

" How do you do that?" Danielle asked.

" Do what?" Sam asked.

" You guys simultaneously decided who was going to say what without even talking to each other!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Oh." we all said. " It's kind of what happens when your friends with someone since 1st grade," I said. " Anyway will you help us?" I ask.

"Of course!" Danielle exclaimed" What do I do?" Danny flinched at that.

" Well, um, you see…" Danny starts. Sam rolls her eyes and says

" You have to become a halfa also." Danielle looks very excited at that. She doesn't seem to realize how much it will hurt. " Guys are you sure about this, should we really be putting a 7th grader through this?" Danny asks.

"YES!" Sam and I both yell. Danny falls to the ground with a thumps and puts his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

" Okay, Okay geez." Then all of us except Danny start laughing. Danny just pouts. " OK let's do this then." Danny said. He gets a neon green water gun gun out and says " This is going to hurt a lot. Are you sure?" Danny asks Danielle. Sam and I facepalm simultaneously.

" Oh My Goodness Danny for the last time YES." Danielle looked like she was ready to facepalm too. Danny shoots the gun and something close to a green lightning bolt comes out.

 **Danielle's POV**

All I could feel was pain. It was so intense I couldn't scream. I could feel all the nerves in my body melting and my skin was burning. This went o for about 30 seconds until I heard Samantha say "That's weird, she looks like you Danny." Then I passed out.

 **Sam's POV**

"That's weird, she looks like you Danny." was all I could say when I say an almost exact replica of Danny on the floor. He walked over and said

" Wow that's weird" then I went over and nudged Danielle and said " Danielle". She groaned and said " Five more minutes ." **( Yes I made a reference. Deal with it.)** " Danielle" I repeated. She shot up and looked around until her eyes locked on me.

" Samantha?"

" Oh, crap." Danny said while i resisted the urge to slap her. Tucker started laughing so hard he was on the floor. While I didn't slap Danielle, I did go over and slap Tucker. Danny went and explained the whole Sam thing.

" So what do you go by?" I asked

" Dani" Dani replied.

" Well that'll be a problem" Tucker says

" Why?" Dani asks

" Because I go by Danny, remember?" Danny said.

"Hm...Well sometimes I go by Elle" Dani supplies.

" Is that ok with you?" I ask.

"Sure!" Elle responds

" Elle it is then"

* * *

 **Danny's POV**

We spent a couple days so that Elle could get her powers under control enough to fly, then we went home. She would take turns sleeping at either Sam's, Tuck's, or my house. My parents took a bit to convince.

" Hey Mom, I have this new friend, Elle." I told Mom

" That's nice sweetie." She replied.

"She's also kinda homeless, so can she stay with us when she needs to? PLEASE?" I pleaded with her.

" I don't know, she might be a ghost!" I mentally cursed at that. Then Dad came out and yelled "GHOST!" I had to think of something fast. Of course, Elle was a ghost, but they didn't need to know that.

" See sweetie, she's a ghost!" Mom said then started to get out her wrist ray. Elle looked like she was going to faint.

" MOM! That stuff doesn't work! It says that I'm a ghost. Are you saying I'm a ghost?" Elle snickered. I shot her a look to shut her up.

" Oh course not, but-"

"Mom" I said using my warning tone. She sighed

" Ok, fine. Jack get the air mattress please." Elle wiped some sweat from her forehead. We went up to my room and played checkers.

" Ha! I win again!" Elle bragged to me. She started doing a little dance until she started falling through the floor. I helped her up and then started laughing my little head off. Then Mom had to ruin our fun and yelled

" KIDS! TIME TO GO TO BED!"

" Elle you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the air mattress."

"No, Danny." Elle tried to convince me.

" I barely get any sleep anyway. If you hear me moving around at night just go back to sleep. It's probably just a ghost."

" But I wanna help!" She whined.

"No. You're barely in control of your powers."  
" Fine." she pouted.

" Goodnight" I said.

" Goodnight" Elle responded.

 **So, what did you think? I know that this is still kind of short, but I'm going to try getting them to be longer as I go. I hope you enjoy so far!**


	3. First Day Part One

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IF I DID WE WOULD BE ON SEASON 13 BY NOW.**

 **Elle's POV**

I woke up when Danny started poking me saying "ELLE WAKE UP" I bolt up to see the alarm clock at 8:10.

"DANNY WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER WE'RE ALREADY AN HOUR LATE TO SCHOOL"I exclaimed. This is my first day of school and I'm going to be so late! Danny looked confused.

"Huh? School doesn't start until 9:00," Danny said.

"Oh. Right." I reply, embarrassed. I wonder what school I'm going to. I'm only in middle school so I can't be going to Casper High right?

" Danny, what school a I going to?" I ask.

" Casper High" he replied. Wait, backtrack for a second. Casper High is a high school. Emphasis on the HIGH.

Danny saw the confused look on my face and said" Casper High is also a middle school, just it's not well know for that." Cool! Maybe I'll see Danny, Sam, and Tucker during school!

" Ok, a few ground rules" Danny said. Huh? Rules about what?

" One: If your ghost sense goes off, leave it to me. I can handle it. Understand?" I nod

" Two: No showing off your powers to you friends. And on that note, please make sure you do make friends. If no one approaches you, approach them!" I nod reluctantly. I'm really shy and not good at doing that.

" Third and final rule: Avoid the A-listers. I don't know the popular kids in your grade, but they usually mean trouble. Make real friends, okay?" Once again, I nod.

" Okay! Let's go meet up with Tuck and Sam" Danny says.

" Okie Doke" I respond. Then both of our ghost sense went off. Danny groaned. I see a big metal ghost with flaming hair.

" Go, Elle" Danny says. I don't move.

"Go!" He insists. I run off and go into an alley where I can watch and listen.

" Hello, Whelp. I see you brought a friend with you." the big metal ghost says.

" You better not touch her, or you will pay for the rest of you afterlife. I'm goin' ghost!"

"Ooo, overprotective, are we?"

" How come I see you out here a lot more than Ember?" Danny says. does "Ember" have to do with anything? The fight goes on for about 10 minutes until the metal ghost named "Skulker" gets sucked into the Fenton Thermos. I hear the Fenton RV pull up and Danny go into an alley as well. He comes out as Fenton and comes to get me. I thought it was really cool. He just rubbed the back of his neck, blushed and said thanks.

* * *

" - And then he was like POW and Skulker went flying through the air and then Danny was like

' Geez Skulker why don't you just give up already' and then he sucked him into the thermos" I finished telling everyone how Danny totally kicked Skulkers butt. Danny was blushing the whole time. Tucker and Sam chuckled. Then all of the sudden Danny was pushed up against a locker

" Hey Fenturd!" A huge jock said to Danny.

" Yes, Dash?" Dany asked politely.

"I feel in the mood to blow off some steam!"

" Dash, please go away. I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

" What did you just say, Fenturd?"

" Nothing" Danny squeaked.

"Don't lie to me!" Then Dash shoved Danny into a locker. Danny phased out a smiled.

" Now that that's over with.."

" Wait, that didn't even bother you!" I exclaimed. How can someone smile after being shoved into a locker?

" Hmm? Oh, well that's been happening for years, and I've taken much worse things"

" Oh. Well, the bell's about to ring. See you guys later!" I say.

"See ya!" Sam, Tucker, and Danny say.

* * *

I walk to class and to my surprise I am one of the first ones there. My ghost sense goes off and I mumble " I hope Danny is taking take of himself"

" Taking care of himself doing what?" A girl comes up to be and asks. She looks to be around 5 foot with long blond hair and hazel eyes.

" What? Nothing!" I exclaim.

"Uh Huh" She replied with a smirk on her face " I'll let it slide for now. My name's Isabelle, but you can call me Belle. What's your name?"

" I'm Danielle, but you can call me Elle."

" Okay Elle. If you don't mind me asking, why not Dani?"  
" I have a friend named Danny so it gets confusing"

" HEY BELLE" I hear someone yell from across the room. I flinch and cover my ears. Ok superhuman hearing sucks sometimes.

" Hey Mark. No need to yell though. We're only across the room."

" Sorry" Mark says thankfully quieter. " Hey who's the new girl?"

" I'm Danielle, but call me Elle"

" So, Elle, where you from?" Crap. Didn't come up with a story yet. Half-truth time!

" I moved here from LA."

" Really! Cool! Why would you move from there?" Belle asked. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

" Um...You see…. My parents got a really good job here!" I say then i say so that no one else could hear me " Let's go with that" It looked like Mark was about to ask another question when we heard a loud

 _ **RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG**_

Then a teacher walked in. He had dark forest green eyes and black hair. He looked very fit and seemed fairly nice.

" Hello students. Today we have a new person with us today. Danielle, would you come up here please" I walk up to the front of the room.

" Hi. My name's Danielle, but call me Elle. I moved here from LA and I'm excited to make new friends." I say very quietly and then go back to my desk. I hear some kids mocking me.

" _I'm excited to make new friends!"_ One of them said, in a mocking tone of my voice.

" _She should have stayed in LA"_ another one said. The teacher saw this and said " Is there something you would like to share with the class, Ruby?

" No Mr. Jones" Ruby replied. 1st period went on and I didn't learn much because this school is behind the school I went to in LA in math. At one point I was resting my arm on the table when it accidentally went intangible and fell through the table. My head fell to the table with a thud and everyone looked at me.

" Are you okay Elle?" asked.

"Yea, my hand just slipped" I replied with a nervous smile. I couldn't get my hand to turn intangible again so I just left it there.

" You going to sit up?" Belle asked suspiciously.

"Nah, I'm fine like this" Belle rolled her eyes and I laughed.

The bell rung and I closed my eyes and willed myself to turn my arm intangible to pull it out.

" COME ON ARM EVERYONE"S GETTING SUSPICIOUS JUST FREAKING WORK" I thought loudly. Surprisingly, mentally abusing my arm worked and I pulled it back out.

" Ok that was more than weird" Mark said. I just smiled at him.

" Elle tell us what's going on with you" Belle said " The curiosity is killing me here" Crap times 5000. I stiffened. Do I play dumb? No they're too smart for that. I sigh.

" I wish I could tell you guys, I really do but I promised a friend I wouldn't." Maybe when I trusted them more. They both sighed. " I'm really sorry" I say. Then Mark perked up.

" It's ok Elle. You'll tell us when you're ready" Belle nodded.

" I can tell we're going to be good friends" I say. Second period was Social Studies with . Mark was with me then. Third period was Choir with . I met someone new named Alex there. Then there was fourth period. Gosh that was an absolute DISASTER. It was English ( Which I hate with a passion) with **(Those of you who know Spanish are probably having a good laugh right now. Look it up)** I have neither Mark nor Isabelle so that was fun. Then she did the most embarrassing thing. She made us all write a poem. ( Which I suck at) Then she made ME of all people, read it out loud to the class. Everyone was giggling at the end as I slumped back into my seat. After that torture was over, I found Mark and Isabelle. Then I offered them a seat with Danny, Sam and Tucker.

 **Danny's POV**

When I saw Elle come over here with two friends, at first I was overjoyed.

" Hey Danny. This is Belle and Mark"

"Wait this is Danny, as in the one who made you promise to not tell us whatever you're hiding?" Belle said. I realized that was going to get confusing. Belle, Elle. Then I realized what Bella had said. I started glaring daggers at Elle. She gave a look as to say " I'll explain later" I stopped glaring as Elle said " Yes, that Danny"

"Well then _Danny_ , we're going to figure out what's up with Elle with or without you" Danny had to admit, for a 7th grader, she was a bit intimidating. I shot Sam a nervous glance begging her to change the subject.

" Anyway, what has you guys been doing today?" Sam asked and Elle springed into the story of her first four classes of the day.

* * *

 **There Done! I'm not going to put this much detail into the other days, but I wanted to show the first day. I'm going to give you a little peek and say that Mark will come up with some CRAZY theories. Also if you review, please tell me if you want to hear about the rest of the day, or if you want me to just skip to the next one. And see, my chapters are getting longer!Thanks for reading! PEACE**


	4. New Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IF I DID WE WOULD BE ON SEASON 13 BY NOW**

 **BELLE' POV**

"Ok. Here's my theory. You're a secret agent that works for the government. And you have superpowers" Mark is telling all his theories to Elle. She promised that she would tell him if he was right. Elle started laughing so hard.

" You couldn't pay me to work for the government!" Then I heard something I wasn't supposed to. " especially the Guys In White" That was a clue and I know it.

" Who are the Guys In White?" I ask.

" They are a organization who I don't support. Kind of like how you don't want to work for a company that doesn't support gay rights and you do." Belle barely noticed the hesitation. It was little, but it was there.

" Ok, my next theory is that you are a vampire but you don't want anyone to know about it." Elle paused for a moment. Wait? Had Mark gotten it right? Was Elle a vampire? Then she started laughing harder then the secret agent thing.

" Oh God. I really got you, didn't I Belle." She looked to Mark " Seriously, a vampire?"

" HEY! All I know is that in the middle of 1st period you banged your head on the table. Then you refused to bring it back up. Then at the end of class, it was as if you couldn't bring you arm up. Now that I think of it, I couldn't see half of your arm…" Elle froze for real this time, but recovered quickly enough for Mark not to notice. " Then you looked as if you were trying to kill your arm with your eyes, then you got up and acted as if everything was normal. How am I supposed to get anything out of that?" Elle chuckled and said " You're not" This was true. " But seriously, did you spend the whole lunch in silence because you were coming up with their theories?" I asked suspiciously. He blushed and said " No!"

"Yes" Elle said

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

I took their bickering as a sign to think up my own theories. I get out my phone and search up the Guys In White. They are a government-run organization that likes to capture ghosts and dissect them. Their main target is Danny Phantom. Ew. I don't exactly support the guy but no one deserves getting dissected. So either Elle supports Danny Phantom or ghost rights. Danny Phantom seems more likely. So she supports Danny Phantom and her arm was temporarily demobilized during class. Mark was right, not much to work with. The again, we're not supposed to have anything to work with. My train of thought was interrupted when we got to fifth period. Science. Yay. I hate science. At least we're doing a lab today. When we start the lab I talk to Elle and Mark. " So can we ask you some questions? You can choose not to answer some but can you answer some?" Elle reluctantly nods.

"Have you seen Danny Phantom?" I ask. Elle nods. Okay, almost everyone has though.

" Has he saved you before?" Nod.

" Do you know him?"

" Define 'know'"

" Have you spoken to him?" Nod. Ok now we're getting somewhere. Mark seems to have a question.

" Are you related to him?" Mark looks so exited. Elle ponders on that but in the end shakes her head.

" Why did you hesitate?"

" Not answering that" Mark pouts briefly.

" Do you support Danny Phantom or ghost rights?" I ask. I was really curious.

" Before I answer, where did that come from?"

" I heard you say something about the Guys In White and looked it up" I hear her mumble crap.

"Ok now answer the question"

"Both" Huh, interesting.

"That's all for today" I finish " Unless you have some questions Mark"

" Are you a Captain of a boat full of Pirate Ninjas"

" That would be a….no" We all start laughing. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and when it was over I saw her run over to Danny. Don't judge me, but I eavesdropped on their conversation.

" Danny please can I tell them? PLEASE?"

" No" Danny said.

" Why not?" Elle whined.

" Because we don't know if we can trust them.  
" But you told Sam and Tuck!" Wow her whiney voice is annoying.

" One: They were there. I didn't have a choice" This earned glares from both friends.

" Two: I've know Sam and Tuck since first grade."

" PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? You got friends to help you! And you were in 9th grade. I'm just a kid!" Danny sighed.

" You better not pull that card on me often" Danny joked. " Sam, Tuck you ok with this?"

" Honestly, I'm with Danielle" Sam said

" Me too"

" Can I tell them about you too, or just me?" Danny took a moment to respond.

" Might as well tell them the whole deal. Can I come with you though? I want to see their faces. Also they might not believe you without proof" Elle nodded quickly then looked to Sam and Tucker

" Wanna come too?"

" Nah, this is your moment, you better record it though!" Tucker responded.

" I agree with Tucker, but I wanna see the recording" Sam agreed. What is this big secret? What is so big that it took Elle that much to convince Danny? Ugh. I hate being patient.

 **MARK'S POV**

The next day I was excited with my new theory. I knew they were ridiculous, but every time I can see Elle's reaction and get that bit closer to figuring it out. So far I'm really far away from figuring it out, but still. Belle came up to me with a smug smirk on her face. I wonder what that's about? Then I see a skipping Elle walk (Or should I say skip) through the doors pulling Danny with her. Danny looks happy that Elle is happy. Belle looked Danny in the eyes and gave him an expression that says " I know" Danny looked purely horrified but then remembered something and the smile returned to his face. Wow. It's five minutes into the day and it's already weird. I wonder what the universe has in store for me. Elle rushed over here bringing Danny with her.

" I have something to tell you guys" She says

" Not yet Elle. Remember the plan" Danny replies Elle's face seems to fall a little bit and then the smile is right back where it started.

" Oh thank you thank you thank you for letting me do this Danny!" She jumps up to hug him and he grabs her with ease. How can someone so small carry someone with that much force coming at them? Danny sets her down. " Well we better get to class. See you later, Elle!" Elle looks so excited that she could start floating. Correction. She is floating. " Um, Elle. You're floating. Three inches off the ground." Elle looks down and quickly set herself down. Then she checks if anyone noticed. When she decides no one did, she sighs. " Thanks, that was close"

" You Welcome but WHY ARE YOU FLOATING?" Elle shushes him as Danny sends a worried glance. " Sorry, but the question still stands"

" All will be explained after school. Can Danny and I come to one of your houses after school?"

" Sure!" Belle exclaims happily.

" Great! Oh I'm so excited!" She starts floating again. This time, I just walk over and push her down by the shoulders.

"Thanks. I have to stop doing that!"

" Yes. You really do" Rose says with a chuckle. " Since I want to be a detective when I grow up, I want to figure this out BEFORE you tell us. So, will you answer all our questions?"

"Sure! The only reason I wasn't before is because you guys weren't supposed to figure it out."

" Do you consider Danny Phantom a friend?"

"Yes" Oh crap. Belle doesn't like Phantom.

" I'm assuming you support him then?"

"Yes" Belle cringes. Not a good sign.

" Wait...you don't?" Elle looked hurt

"No…." Belle replies. Oh no. Really not good. Elle started to panic.

" But..now what?...do I still?" Someone needed to cam her down.

" Ok Elle. Here's what I'll do. I trust you, alright?" Belle says. Elle nods. " Since you know him, and I trust you, I'm going to take you word for it." Wow, Belle must really trust Elle, I've been trying to convince her since he came that Phantom was good. Then again, I don't know him. " Is Phantom evil?" Belle asks. I hold my breath.

" OH COURSE NOT!" Elle exclaims." All he's been trying to do since he came was help the town! You have no idea how much he goes through! He's only a teen!" Then for some odd reason, she gives Danny a smile. Danny smiles back as if he heard the whole conversation. But he couldn't have, he was across the hall!

" Ok, I trust you Elle, I trust you." I look over to see Danny's eyes twinkling with happiness as his friends ask him what happened. So odd….

" Ok. I've finally figured it out. You are Danny Phantom." Belle says. Elle laughed harder then the secret agent or pirate ninjas combined. Once again, I look over to see Danny laughing hysterically along with Elle. How can he hear us? His friends can't. How can he?

" Oh god no. You are so close but no." Elle says. Belle pouts.

" It's ok Belle. The whole world is a clueless as you are." Elle tries to comfort her friend.

After school Elle, Belle, Danny, and I went to Belle's house. As soon as we went up to her room, Danny said " Ok you wanted to know the truth and Elle trusts you two so please do not abuse this information. We are giving it to you to help Elle in the journey."

" Okay Danny they get it. God, you act like you're my dad." Danny seemed fond of that idea.

" Anyway, Belle, you were indeed VERY close in your accusation that Elle is Phantom."

" Ok wait I'm a girl and Phantom is a boy so how did that happen?" Elle asked. Belle just shrugged and said " I don't know it made sense at the time"

" How did you even hear us?" I question Danny.

" I have inhuman hearing"

" How?"

"Mark if you would let him continue, he would explain!" Elle scolded.

" I'm just going to cut to the chase, I am Phantom" oh you should've seen Belle's face. I'm guessing that mine looked almost the same but still"

" But Phantom is evil!" Belle exclaimed. Danny flinched and I face-palmed.

"Belle, I thought you believed me" Elle looked like she was going to cry. That seemed to snap her out of it " Oh my god Danny I'm so sorry! It's my default response"  
"It's okay Belle" How does someone just forgive her for calling him evil? Hero complex. That's how. Then there is a blinding flash of light and there in the place of Danny Fenton, is Danny Phantom. How did nobody notice this? _Fenton, Phantom?_ How could no one see the similarity?

"This still doesn't explain Danielle though" Belle says. Then I see another flash of light. This time though, I can see that it's two rings around her waist. Then they start to move in two directions. One up towards her head and one to her feet. Then then start moving back to where they were until they disappeared. "Darnit Danny! I still can't do it!" Belle and I exchanged a confused glance. When we look back at Elle, she has her eyes closed in concentration until the rings form again until we see a miniature ( and girl) version of Danny Phantom. Our jaws drop now as Elle exclaims " Yes! Can I help now Danny?" Danny chuckles and says " I don't think transforming means you're ready to fight yet"

" Really?" Elle had a mischievous sparkle in her now green eyes.

" I bet I could fight you!"

" Oh you are so on!" They seem to have forgotten Belle and I were here. She crawls over to me and says " Great. Now I have two ghosts sparring in my bedroom." I chuckle " Earlier this morning I was thinking about how weird you two were acting. Then I thought about what the universe had in store for me today. This is definitely not what I expected." " True Dat" Then we both watched as Danny and Elle spared.

 **Danny's POV**

After the sparring session ( Which I totally won) we flew home and I took Elle to Sam's house. I got the best night's sleep I've had in a LONG time. There were only two ghosts and it was only the Box Ghost and Kempler. I was a little hurt when Belle called me evil, but she realized what she had said so I was relieved. I have to admit, I was fond of the idea of me being Elle's father. I'm glad Elle has friends to help her now because, like she said, she's only a kid and she'll need all the help she can get.

 **So what did you think? No cliff hanger this time. But you might not get so lucky next time. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	5. Meeting Jazz

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IF I DID WE WOULD BE ON SEASON 13 BY NOW.**

 **Elle's POV**

I went to school the next day to get bombarded by questions.

"What are you?"

"Are you related to Danny?"

"When did this happen?"

" How long have you know Danny?"

" How did this happen?" I was able to answer most of them with ease except

" Why do you look like Danny?"

" We're not really sure. We think it's cause I was thinking about Danny Phantom when I got zapped. Tuck says it's fate but I don't believe in that stuff."

" Interesting" Mark had replied while stroking his fake beard.

 **Sam's POV**

Later that day, Danny,Tucker, Elle and I went to Danny's house to train. We put a passcode into a panel on the wall and entered our own private training area. Courtesy of Tucker. We started by having Danny change again and again until she could do it without even thinking. She asked for a break but we denied it. Our training is ruthless. After all, if she gets tired after changing, then how is she going to actually fight? After that we had her go intangible through fake ghosts. **( Notice that the training isn't as hard as shown in the show. This is because Elle is not to that level yet.)** When we were done with that, we let her take a break.

" She's doing really well" Danny commented. He was floating above us. I once wondered why he always seemed to be floating in his ghost form…

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

We were hanging out in Danny's room and he was floating a bit above his bed. He always seemed to be in this position when we hung out. It's not the smartest move, his parents could burst in any time and that would be bad.

"Sam. Earth to Sam. Hello?" Tucker was trying to get my attention.

"What? Oh yes?"

" So what do you think?" Danny asked

" About what?" Danny rolled his eyes.

" The video diary!"

" What video diary?"

" The one we were talking about!" Tucker exclaimed

" You weren't listening were you" I blushed.

" Sorry, I was thinking about something else"

" Like what?" Danny questioned

" Well I was wondering why you always seem to be floating when we hang out" I seemed like a stupid question

" Oh. Well I guess it just feels more natural" Danny shrugged his shoulders.

" I could sit on the ground if you want me too"  
" No, it's fine. I was just wondering."

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

Once we were done, Danny's and Elle's ghost sense went off.

" Please?"  
"NO"

"PLEASE"

"NO Elle"

"PLEASE PLEASE"  
"I'll make you a deal. Instead of having you leave, you can stay and watch. But no fighting." Elle seemed to be considering that.

" It's better than nothing"

Ember decided to make herself known again. Elle was cheering on the sidelines the whole time. She was kinda helping because her cheering distracted Ember once or twice.

Tonight Elle was sleeping at Tucker's house so Tucker took her home.

 **ELLE'S POV**

The next day, Danny decided that I should meet Jazz, his older sister. He took me over to her room and knocked.

" Jazz"

"Who is it?"

" Danny"

" Come in"

We walked into her room and she was sitting on her bed, doing homework.

" Yes Danny?" She asked, then looked to me. He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Well, I thought it might be time that you met Elle, since she's going to be here for a while."

" Ok" Then she walked over to me and shook my hand

" Nice to meet you, Elle"

"You too"  
" Well I better let you two talk" Danny said and walked out of the room

 **DANNY'S POV**

I walked out of the room to let Jazz and Elle talk. I went over to Tucker's house and we played video games for a while. When I went home, I asked Elle how it went.

" So how did it go with Jazz?"

" It went great! Jazz is really nice and helped me with some school concepts I didn't get."  
" That's great Elle!. I'm glad you two get along considering she's my sister and all."

" Me too" Then we went to bed.

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER**_

My ghost sense went off in the middle of training. I decide that Elle is strong enough now to help me out.

" Can I help?" She asked.

" Yep. Let's go" She jumped in joy and we flew off to go fight.

 **Yea. So sorry it was short, but the next chapter will be better. I was going to have this chapter when she fights, but I felt like she needed a bit more training. The next chapter will be better. If you review, tell me witch ghost she should fight and what else should happen in the next chapter. Thanks! PEACE**


	6. Trapped with Friends ( And Enemies)

**Nobody's POV**

Danny and Danielle went off to fight whatever ghost had disturbed their town. Luckily for Danielle, it's only the Box Ghost. Danielle punches him into a warehouse.

" I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Then Danielle shot him with an ectoblast. Finally, she took out the thermos and sucked him into it.

" Well that was extremely boring" Danielle said

" It's the box ghost what did you expect?" Danny replied.

" Something other than The Box Ghost" Then they both laughed.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 **ELLE'S POV**

Mark and Belle were outside waiting for me. I walked over to them. " OMG guess what happened yesterday?"

" What?" Bella asked

" Danny let me have my first ghost fight!"

" Really? Who was it?" Mark asked excitedly.  
" The Box Ghost" I said quietly. Then Mark started laughing.

" So your *giggle* telling me *giggle* that your first ghost fight *giggle* was The Box Ghost?"

" Oh come on Mark. Leave her alone" Belle said and punched Mark in the shoulder. Thanks Belle.

" Let's just go" I say, blushing furiously.

When we get to school, we all go to 1st period.

The teacher had an announcement." Okay students, next Monday we will be going on a field trip to The Children's Museum with the Sophomore class. I would like you to get your parents to sign this permission slip. Bring it back on Friday" Dang. Who am I going to get to sign this? I really want to go to The Children's Museum! Belle passed me a note.

 **Belle**

 _Elle_

 **How are you going to come?**

 _Idk. I could ask the Fentons._

 **Mabye. But technically you don't have a legal guardian.**

 _I'll ask Tucker to hack something or something like that._

 **Yeah. That'll probably work.**

Tucker can hack pretty much anything so we can figure something out. I tear the note into shreds so that no one can read it. It would be bad if anyone knew that Tucker can hack pretty much anything.

When we get to the lunchroom we go over to Danny's table.

" Hey did you hear about the field trip?" I asked.

" Yeah. How are you going to go?" Sam replied

" Well I was going to ask Tuck to hack into something" I look to Tucker but he already has his PDA out.

" Tucker you are a little too obsessed with that thing" Belle says

" You get used to it after a while" Danny replies. We all laugh. Sometimes I wish that this could be it. This could be our life. I hear High Schoolers complain about how terrible their life is and I just want to tell them " Imagine you have a secret so big. Then imagine you only have two friends who know it. Your parents hate you one minute then love you the next. You can't tell your parents the secret because you're afraid that if you do, they will kill you. Imagine that you have to skip class to go save everyone's lives and then when you get back, you get punishment and detention for it. Imagine that you go saving everyone's lives and what do you get in return? Bullying. Imagine that almost half of the town hates you and thinks you're evil and another loves you and thinks you're a hero. Imagine your own parents shooting you and then you have to go and pretend that you're not terrified of what they could do to you. Imagine that when you get punched by Dash, you have to pretend that it hurts when you just get annoyed. Imagine that you have to pretend you're a wimp and almost fail gym class so no one will make the connection. That is Danny's life. And I've never heard Danny complain once. In fact, he forgives you all. So before you start complaining about your life, think about how much worse it could be."

" Elle" I hear a voice say. I vaguely recognize it as Mark's.

"Elle. ELLE" I snap out of my thoughts.

" Geeze Mark you don't have to yell. I just got caught up in my thoughts"

" Clearly" Tucker laughed. I kicked him.

" OW! What is it with you and Sam? Anyway, which family do you want to be your ' Legal Guardians'?"

"Sam's family. I mean I consider you all my family, but Sam's house would probably have an extra room for me to stay in"

" True" Sam responds.

" Okay, let's put that in then"

 **Sam's POV**

I walked into my house with Elle right behind me. My parents shouldn't give us too much trouble about her living with me. We have so many extra rooms anyway.

" Hey mom, do you mind if Elle lives with us?"

" I don't know Sammy, there is a lot of paperwork" I hate that nickname. Except for when Danny calls me it but that's beside the point. Well, it's not as bad as "Sammykins".

" Don't worry mom, we already took care of that!" Yep, by hacking into Elle's records.

" Well alright, give her one of the extra roms" Wow. It's really sad how easy that was.

" Thanks Mom! Come on Elle. I'll show you your room" I brought her to a room right next to mine so that way, if she needed anything, she could just faze into my room.

" Wow! This room is amazing!"

" That's what happens when your family is rich" I say, embarrassed. We spent the rest of the day messing around.

* * *

On Friday, brought us to a bus with the 7th graders. We got in a group in the back of the bus with Elle, Mark, and Belle. I like these kids, they're nice. Though I'll admit, Mark is a little crazy.

" I just hope that no ghosts show up. I would hate to have to leave the field trip to fight them" Elle said.

" Elle leave the ghost fighting to me today. I want you to enjoy the field trip" Danny responded.

" Danny! We both know that's not going to happen" Then they started arguing about whether or not Elle would fight ghosts today. I swear, they fight like siblings sometimes.

Little did the group know, a certain teen ghost hunter was listening to their conversation.

When we got there announced " Okay kids get into groups of three. They will be your group for the rest of the day" Our group of six sadly separated into two groups of three.

"There are four sections of the field trip today. Three groups of three will be combined into groups of nine. Your group of nine will be in the same section as you. Stay in your groups of three, but you don't have to stay with all of you group. Baxter's, Fenton's, and Freeman's group will be joined. **( Freeman is Mark's last name)** Oh great. We get to be with Paulina, Dash, and Valerie. This will be LOTS of fun.

" Do we have to be with those kids and losers?" Paulina whined. Danny's eyes flashed green.

"Danny" I say then I look down and put my hands in front of my eyes, our signal for when this happened.

" Sorry" He says then his eyes turn back to normal. tells the rest of the groups but I don't really care.

" Alright everyone get into the elevators" Lancer told us. I have a really bad feeling about this. I get into the elevator with my group. The elevator started going up until we got to the third floor. It started going up 2 floors in a second until it stopped suddenly. Then it started falling. It was around this time that Dash, Paulina, Mark, and Belle started screaming. Then it stopped. **( Really? You thought I would let them plunge to their death? That's sad.)**

" Well. How are we going to get out of here?" Belle asked

" I know a way" Elle almost whispered.

" NO" Everyone but Dash, Paulina, and Valerie yelled. They looked at us like we were crazy. Hopefully they didn't hear Elle.

" Okay gosh. It was just a suggestion"

" There's not much to do except wait" I say. Then Tucker got that face. He only gets that face when he's about to do something really bad.

" Not true. We could play Truth or Dare" That is a terrible idea. Before I could tell him that he says " All in favor say Aye"

" Aye" Elle and Mark say.

"Aye" Belle says

" Aye" Paulina and Dash say

" Aye" Valerie say. The only people who don't want to play are Danny and I. Great. Now the chance of Danny's secret getting out went up by a lot. Ugh. Well I might as well play.

" Elle truth or dare" Tucker asked

" Dare"

" Um… I dare you to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in the worst voice possible"

" Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle Twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are" I can't unhear that.

"Paulina truth or dare" If I have to play, I can at least make it fun.

" Truth"

" What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

" I ate slime thinking it was Ice Cream" We all started laughing. Wow that is really embarrassing.

" It tasted disgusting"

" I can imagine" Belle said.

" No. You really can't" This went on for about half an hour until we heard " I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny, Elle, and Valerie got up. Valerie looked at Danny and Elle weird then shrugged it off.

" I have a weapon in my backpack that will keep the ghost out of here" Valerie said

" Why?" Dash asked.

" My dad asked the Fentons to give me something in case a ghost attacked" Wow Valerie is getting really good at lying.

" What does it do?" Belle asked suspiciously.

" It weakens any ghost that comes in here. And the weaker the ghost, the stronger the effects. That will keep any ghost out" She started searching in her bag. She pulled out something that looked like a grenade.

" Wait!" I yelled. It was too late. She threw the bomb and two seconds later, Elle passed out.

" ELLE!" Mark, Belle, Danny, Tucker and I yelled. Danny tried to walk towards her but fell.

" Dang. Stupid bomb" I heard him mutter. Mark turned to Valerie. " How long do the effects last for?" He practically yelled.

" Two hours"

" She won't last that long Danny"

" I know. We need to get her out of here"

" And you! This thing affects you too!" I tell him.

" I know. But it's not as bad for me as it is for her" The poplars have been surprisingly quiet.

" Danny will medicine help?" Mark asked. Is this Mark? He's usually silly and joking a lot. But now….

" I don't think so. They don't usually help me"

" Wait what do you mean usually?" Valerie asked

" Well you see… Elle and I kinda have a allergy to ghost weapons. So we react to them like a ghost would" I hear a groan and we all turn around to see Elle waking up. Mark walked over to her.

" How do you feel?"

" Like crap" He didn't even laugh. Belle pulls him aside.

" Mark are you okay? I've never seen you act like this before"

" Belle of course I'm not okay! Valerie used one of her stupid weapons and now Elle could freaking die!" He looked like he's about to cry.

" Oh Mark. It'll be ok. Don't you trust Danny? He's been in worse situations than this" Then she hugged him. I'm glad someone was there to help him. I remember the first time something like this happened. I freaked out. Then I had Tucker to help me. I guess I better go help Danny.

 **Valerie's POV**

I am seriously weirded out. First I heard Danny and his friends talk about ghost hunting and now this. I've never heard of anyone with an allergy to ghost weapons. Plus he's around his parent's weapons all the time. Danny tried to pick the kid up but she fell back down. Danny stiffened.

" Now is not the time to play Elle" Danny said.

" I didn't do that!"

" Great so now your-" He stopped, realizing I was listening.

" This is just like when I first got here. Why is the bomb affecting me but not you?"

" I'll tell you later. Right now someone's listening" Then he looks at me.

" Yeah Val?"

"I know this probably isn't the right time, but on the bus earlier, I heard you guys talking about ghost hunting"

He facepalmed " I knew I heard someone move near us"

" How could you hear that?"

He paled and I heard him mutter something to himself. Then Sam came over.

" Sorry Val. Talk later"

I could have sworn the kid disappeared for a second. But when i blinked, she was back. Weird.

 **Elle's POV**

God I feel like crap. Danny tried to pick me up but I fell through his hands.

" Now is not the time to play Elle" Danny said.

" I didn't do that!" I said frustrated. Why are my powers acting up?

" Great so now your-" He stopped for some reason. I was too annoyed to realize it.

" This is just like when I first got here. Why is the bomb affecting me but not you?" In fact, why hasn't he passed out yet? He should be using too much energy.

" I'll tell you later. Right now someone's listening" He said and then looked at The Red Huntress. I don't know her real name, but I know she hates Danny with a passion. Or at least half of him. She hunted me too when she got the chance. He walked over to her and started talking. Mark walked over here.

"Hey Elle. How ya doing" he asked

" Not so great. How long has it been?"

" 45 minutes"

"You know I'll be okay right?"

" Yeah….."

" They'll find us" I say. Then a sharp pain goes through my head. I grab it but I can do anything as I pass out.

* * *

 **Oooh cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got major writer's block. Anyway, I will be posting a spin-off of this series soon. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! PEACE**


End file.
